The Last Year
by Hermoine A.G. Potter
Summary: The gang is in the last year at Hogwarts and well something happens. you'll see if.... YOU READ IT! polease?!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
THE LAST YEAR   
  
It's such a beautiful day. I said to my self while opening the window in my bedroom. I cant belive this is my last time in my house before I move out on my own after Hogwarts. "Headwig. What are you doing here? Did Harry and Ron send me a letter back so late." I said in a joking manner. I sent them a letter about a month ago. And they never responded. "Thank you Headwig. You must be tired from traveling. Here sit on my bedpost and have some water and food while I read Harry and Ron's letter," I said as I placed him on my bedpost. I carefully opened the letter.   
  
Dear Hermoine,   
  
I am so sorry I have not written in so long. The Dursleys left for America to get away from all the owls. (lol). I have been staying with Ron we have had a lot of fun together. We went to the beach and everything.   
  
One week before we left for the beach all the boys and I were prating quiddwitch. Ron hit a buldger trying to hit gorge with it but it had different plans. The bludger hit the tree, bounced of it and hit him right in the head it hurt him a lot. He fell of his broom and hit the ground kinda hard. Mrs. Weasley panicked and she didn't know what to do so she ran him to the hospital. Of coarse it was a muggle hospital but there was really nothing else we could do at the time. The nurse asked what happened so I just told him he fell of a tree climbing and hit a branch on his head while falling. It wasn't the best I could do but it's the best on short notice. The nurse looked at me like I was telling a lie. A small part of it was true well the tree part at least. She gave him ice and we left. I looked in that book on 'quiddwitch healing spells' you gave me for my birthday. And we healed it up. So it's ok now.   
  
The Wesley's had very important family business so I am now living with Serious. Its cool for my birthday he bought me this eye surgery stuff. Its cool I don't have to wear classes any more.   
  
Can you belive it. After this year we are going to be on our own. No more Hogwarts, no more teachers to help use, no more Snape (thank god.) well I am running out of room so I am going to have to stop. I love you and can't wait to see you. Bye.   
  
Love,   
Harry Potter   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Ok that's it. All my stuff is loaded. I have my carry on right here, its 9:00, I am dead tired so I am going to go to the very back of the train so I can sleep. I have been up since 4:00am I need the sleep. I hope no one loud sits back here. " Hermoine, Hermoine are you back here?" I hard a voice like nevels said ' yes Neville can I help you." I said very annoyed. " Yah Harry sent me this letter" he sounded so excited to get a letter from 'The Famous Harry Potter' " he wants me to tell you that he is already at Hogwarts and he will meet you for dinner in the great hall. Well parvitee is waiting for me so I will leave you alone to sleep by." " Bye" I said in a sarcastic tone of voice.   
  
-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-   
  
Now where is my trunk… there it is. " Hermoine?" a deep voice said behind me. I turned around but I didn't see any one all I saw was a sea of people. I walked about 5 feet to see if I could find the person, but I had no luck. The trunk felt lighter from when I fist was caring it so I checked the tag. "Hermoine?" the voice said again. I got up from of my knee and saw a buff handsome tall man about 5'8 making his way through the crowd of people towards me. I didn't recognize him at first. "Harry!" I screamed. I dropped my luggage. And ran into his open arms. He held me tight and lifted me up by my waist and we spun around once. Looking down at his beautiful blue eyes. I leaned down and kissed him as he began putting me down. " I have missed you so much Harry. I dint know what happened to you because you didn't right me. I love you," I said as a tear rolled down my face. " I did to. God you look so much beautiful than before" he said as he removed his left hand from my waist and pushed some hair back that dropped in my face " and you look more handsome and taller than before" I said as I put my hands around his waist and pulled my self forward and hugged him as he did the same. We stood in each other's arms for about 5 minutes. "So shall we get your bags and get going to the castle" he said while pulling away from me but with his right hand still around my waist. ' Yah its right here." I said while pointing on it. I carried my carry on and he carried my new roll on trunk. " So should we take boat or carriage?" Harry said happily we both looked at the boats but kids were cramming them selves in there and the line was huge. There was a free carriage no one was in line for so we went on that. When we started to move I laid down and put me head on Harry's stomach he was sitting against the window facing the lake sane as me but on his stomach. " Hey Min what are you going to do after Hogwarts do you have any jobs you are going to go in to?" he asked as he lightly rubbed my arm " yah I received a job at the magical protection. They want me to be vice president. I think I will take it. Its nice and it's a lot of pay. It also has a lot of benefits. But most of all I get to help people. What are you going to do after Hogwarts Har?" I asked while watching all the boats slowly going towards the castle. " Well the London stars have drafted me to become their top seeker. Its fun so I think I will take it."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Harry and I got out of the carriage to find Ron and a girl waiting for us on the top step. " Min, I think the first years are talking about me." Harry whispered in my ear as we walked up the steps towards Ron. I chuckled as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him " I think the other girls are very jealous of me" I whispered back. He chuckled at it. " hey Hermoine Harry up here." Ron yelled as he waved his arms in the air through the air. 


	2. Chapter Two

(a/n: hey guys listen this is there last year at hogwarts and they have opened a colage now to so they have to go thro that to. anywyaz if you read it itll make a lot more since so enjoy!)   
  
  
"Hey Ron," I yelled up to him as I waved my hand with Harry. I let go of his waist and walked up to him with Harry."Ron! long time no see." Harry said as they gave each other a quick hug then did this some sorda of handshake they made up in the 5th year. They finished as I hugged Ron, "Hey Ron long time its good to see you again. I missed you." I said as we broke apart. Ron slid his arm around a girl next to him   
and puled her close. "This is Veronica you guys. I met her over the summer at the beach. Which dad finally took as on. anyways. Veronica this is Harry and Hermione. There my best friends. Harry Hermione this is my girl friend Veronica." said Ron excitedly.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Did you guys here? College kids are alowed off campass at Hogsmeade for like dates, partys, other non speakable stuff" Harry said as he smiled into his goblet. I punched the arm that was holding the goblet. It spilled all over him. "Holy shit!" he yelled. All Ron Victoria and I could do is laugh. "Haha very funny Min." said Harry as he cleaned off his shirt. I started to help still gigling a little. "well you shouldnt of said that." I jokingly said. "what? its the truth ain't it?" Harry shrugged as he wiped off his shirt. I glared at him. He lightly and gently kissed my lips. We all managed to stop laughing and continued with the conversation. "anyways.Thats good for toria and i now we can go on dates now." Said Ron as he baby talked to Victoria. "um can you excuse me for a minute?"Victoria said as she stood up and put her napkin on the table and walked out. I got the point quickly so did Harry. "yah i think i will to." i smiled.   
  
(a/n: sry guys its so short but you no i have it all written down in my note book so ill continue later. anyways i hope you like it and ill try to post up some more chaps later hold on and read some of Rangerprincess shes a really good friend of mine and her storys are Grrrrreat! lol anywayxz those should keep u company. ttyl post more later.)   
  
  
  



End file.
